ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 563 (28th June 1990)
Plot Janine returns to the B&B alone, claiming Pat is close behind her. Pat stands in woodlands screaming Janine's name. Cindy gets jealous when Ian tells her that Simon saw Diane naked with a towel around her. Pat sees a phonebox and phones the B&B; Janine answers and hangs up. Mo realises it was Pat and forces Janine to tell the truth. Pat arrives at No.45 to see Arthur and Pauline. She asks if she can stay the night. Pauline allows her to. Arthur tells Frank that Pat is with them. Frank visits Pat and tries to get her to return home, but she says it is her turn to run away. Celestine Tavernier checks out Albert Square and No.27 in preparation for him and his family's arrival the following week. Arthur recognises Celestine and introduces him to the Square. Pete tells Arthur he has left his money for helping him out on the stall under a box. Arthur panics and tells Pete he is doing it for free, and when Celestine has gone, Arthur tells Pete he works for the unemployment office. Sharon does not feel she can face her mother so Michelle goes on her behalf. Ian tells Pete that Stuart is going to offer him £3500 and he thinks he should take it. Michelle arrives at Carol and Ron's house and tells them about Sharon. Carol asks questions about Sharon while Ron gets defensive and claims she is getting up. Carol considers meeting Sharon. Frank and Mo convince Janine to visit Pat and apologise for her misbehaviour. Pat accepts Janine's apology and they hug. Michelle returns to the Square and informs Sharon of what happened. Kathy wants her hairdryer from Ian, he tells her Cindy had it at the flat. Kathy heads to the flat to retrieve the hairdryer. Cindy and Simon are in the bedroom with Steven, unaware Kathy is in the flat. Kathy hears Cindy and Simon talking on the baby monitor. Cindy tells Simon that he should stay in Walford because if she does not need him, Steven does. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ricky - Sid Owen *Mo - Edna Dore *Steven Beale - Edward Farrell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carol Hanley - Sheila White *Ron Hanley - Dean Harris *Jackie - Richard Beale Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room and bedroom *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Carol Hanley's house - Living room *Unknown woodland Notes *First appearance of Leroy Golding as Celestine Tavernier. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Pat decides to prove a point to her family, while Sharon's mother has to face the past. Kathy overhears a shocking conversation. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,240,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes